


Stolen Glances That Sparkle

by SperaStella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevators, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Kenobi and Poe Dameron are running late this morning.For a moment, a brief encounter and a stolen glance in an elevator makes that fact seem less important.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Stolen Glances That Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damerey_knows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/gifts), [aewgliriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/gifts).



> I know this may be a future Damerey Daily, but after seeing this prompt posted on the Damerey Discord server the other day and saving it, I knew I had to get this scene out of my head and written down. Special thanks to [damerey_knows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows) for posting this prompt. Additional thanks to [aewgliriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel) for the suggestion on who is Rey and and who is Poe.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy this and would like to see additional (lengthy) chapters for this fic? I’m thinking at least one more? If we’re being honest though I have no self-control right now and have written this for several additional chapters which I have already outlined. :)
> 
> _Person B repeatedly slamming the “close doors” button on the elevator. Despite the nearly closed doors, Person A wedges into the open slot and wiggles their way in, almost shimmying face first to the floor. Person B is both annoyed and impressed._

Rey Kenobi is running late. _Shit._ Ever since she was a kid it felt like she was always running late to something. This time it definitely wasn’t her fault though! Her Lyft driver insisted he knew the best route and instead of listening to her, they ended up in a traffic jam on the busiest street in Coruscant. Rey had agreed to meet her Aunt Leia, for coffee this morning at her office at Resistance Partners. She hated the idea of keeping the woman waiting. Leia Organa-Solo was the Managing Partner of Resistance, one of the most prestigious law firms in the country. 

Admittedly, Leia technically wasn’t her Aunt. Rey was adopted by Ben Kenobi at the age of five after he found her in a run-down orphanage in Jakku. The Kenobi and Solo / Skywalker families were such good friends that growing up Leia always felt like an Aunt Rey never had. She was also one of the few female role models she looked up to in her life.

Looking down at her watch it was already three minutes before Rey was supposed to meet Leia in her office and her Lyft was still stuck two blocks from Resistance’s office. “Ugh” she moans. “I’ll just get out here thanks.” Rey’s glad she always preferred function over form when it comes to footwear. It will be faster to walk the final two blocks than sit in traffic.

She walks hastily down the sidewalk and only stops to drop some spare change in the coffer of a homeless veteran. No matter the time of day, Rey always seems to find time to help a soul in need. She herself had managed to overcome many disadvantages even after being adopted by Ben Kenobi. She turned that experience into a career helping run a local non-profit adoption agency and volunteering whenever she could. Back in college, some of her less than considerate classmates would tease her about spending so much time volunteering instead of focusing on getting a high-paying job after graduation. 

She sweeps into the building lobby one minute before she is supposed to meet Leia. Checking in with security Rey buzzes past the turnstiles with her visitor pass before shoving it into her handbag. It takes another fifteen seconds before the elevator arrives and once everyone is inside she repeatedly presses the _Door Close_ button no less than ten times. The doors begin to close but just before fully shutting a hand slips through the smallest space between them. “Ouch.” she hears from the other side of the doors

A young man squeezes through the elevator doors, nearly tripping over trying to pull his bag through. Judging by his unkempt curls, crooked tie and slightly panting breaths, Rey could only assume the man was also running late. Despite the fact his stunt has assured her own tardiness, she had to admire his own commitment to try to rectify his predicament. As he begins to straighten himself out, she can’t help but notice he is handsome in a cute, roguish kind of way. 

Rey isn’t looking for that right now, but as he exits a few floors before her stop on the executive floor, she watches him leave with interest. When he glances back in her direction and his brown eyes meet hers for only a moment, Rey’s stomach flutters a little lighter. She thanks God the elevator doors close a second later to hide the short smile that makes its way across the corner of her lips.

The fact Rey Kenobi is now two minutes late to her coffee date with Leia Organa-Solo almost slipped her mind until she checks her watch. _Shit._ Rey races out of the elevator when it stops on the executive floor. 

***

Poe Dameron is running late. _Shit._ The last two weeks had been very difficult but he somehow managed to not let it affect his job at Resistance Partners. That changes today apparently. Poe’s job at Resistance, a third-year associate specializing in class-action law, is probably the only reason he hasn’t completely fallen apart at this point. It was the only thing in his life that made sense and provided some semblance of structure. That and his dog Bee. 

“Hey watch it asshole!” Poe screams as he weaves his bike through traffic down Coruscant’s busiest street. His depositions were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. He could only hope his best friend and co-associate on the case, Finn, would be able to cover until he arrived. Senior Partner Amilyn Holdo had agreed to let them handle most of the legwork for this huge case against First Order Industries. Normally, Holdo would take a more active role, but rumors had circulated down through the associate pool that the senior partner’s were looking to name a new junior partner before the year’s end. As a result, all the associates were on edge trying to find ways to prove themselves as the most deserving. 

Arriving at Resistance’s office building, he chains his bike to the bike rack and full sprints inside the building. Poe’s now a full twenty-eight minutes late at his point. He fumbles with his ID badge as it finally scans and the turnstiles let him through. “Hold that please,” he barely squeaks out, panting and out of breath as the far elevator door begins to close. 

Poe practically shoves a gentleman out of the way before wedging his hand in the last sliver of an opening in the elevator door. “Ouch” he yelps as the doors hit his hands. 

He manages to squeeze inside the elevator, practically tripping over himself in the process and pulling the bag over his shoulder with him. As he tries to straighten himself up, Poe notices the judgmental stares he’s currently receiving from the other passengers, most of them other Resistance employees except for one one attractive young brunette he’s never seen before. 

Poe isn’t necessarily looking for that right now, especially given everything that he’s been through recently, but he can’t help but be self conscious around this woman as he tries to pull himself together. He is too embarrassed and still slightly out of breath to even dare looking directly at her, so he opts for a few stolen sideways glances as he straightens his tie and pats down his curls which have become disheveled. 

When they finally arrive on his floor, Poe shuffles out of the elevator but not before making the very big mistake of glancing back. His stomach does a somersault when the young woman’s gorgeous hazel eyes meet his own. Thank God the elevator doors close a second later before he can make a bigger fool of himself. 

He looks at his watch. _Shit._ Poe Dameron is now thirty minutes late to his depositions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> So...more chapters? :)


End file.
